


Best In The Business

by flickawhip



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU RP fic. </p><p>Manny and Hellfire are also Halliwell sisters in the AU, also graced with slight telepathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best In The Business

Ms. Hellfire had been a little reluctant to take a break from her job and yet, she had no real chance to say no to Manny, Manny had all but sad-puppy faced at her and she had caved like a cheap brick wall. 

Now she was sat, in the front row, watching a body-building competition.   
"Aren’t they just the sexiest women you've ever seen."

Manny whispered in her ear.

"Such muscles...."

Manny had her hand in that of her lover the bodybuilder Silvia Bass.

"Imagine how it feels to run your hands...or tongue over those rock hard muscles Hellie..."  
Hellfire had turned to give Manny a very telling 'shut up' look before focusing back on the girls in front of her. 

"Stop being such a tease Man."  
"Whose teasing? I'm just curious as to whether you get as turned on by their amazing physiques as I am."  
"Is that why you keep asking me odd questions?"

Hellfire asked, silently scoping out spare seats before sliding over one. Manny shrugged and let her go, snuggling into Silvia's muscular arm instead. Meanwhile on stage a new girl slightly more mature then the others came on stage and began to pose directly in front of the seat Helli now occupied. Hellie had smiled to herself and settled to enjoy the show. The woman struck a number of poses before turning to leave, however she slipped on some spilled body-oil and with a yelp fell backwards off of the stage and right into Hellie's lap. Hellie had startled a little before glancing at Manny and mouthing 'WTF do I do?' and patting the seat next to her slyly. 

"... Are you alright?"  
Manny had smiled and moved closer.

"Errmmm kiss her?"

She had said mentally to Hellie. Silvia also came over.

"Well not quite what I had in mind for you two to meet but errmmm Hellfire Halliwell meet Cori Tate, Cori Tate this is Hellfire Halliwell."

Cori blushed and held out her hand to Hellie. 

 

"Errmmmm Hi…"  
Hellie smiled softly, kissing her hand gently. 

"My pleasure beautiful."  
Cori smiled shyly at her.

"See....sexy as hell aren’t they?"

Manny said mentally. Hellie smiled and kissed her softly.

"Oh hell yeah."   
Came the clear mental reply to Manny. Cori murred with surprise at the kiss but soon melted into it. Meanwhile Manny and Silvia were also making out both turned on by seeing Hellie and Cori kissing. After a while Hellie pulled back, her voice soft. 

"Let me take you home, gorgeous?"  
"Please do..."

Cori said softly, willing to let Hellfire take her home, knowing that she was beginning to fall for the woman.


End file.
